chalkzonefandomcom-20200213-history
A Counterfeit DVD!? Let's Tell The FBI!/ Transcript
(Snap sits on his couch watching The Adventures of Sheriff Sam and His Horse Harry. In the movie, a robber is stealing money from a bank, terrorizing the bank owner.) Man: Someone is taking my money! Who's going to save me now? Just then, the doors opened revealing a sheriff with a talking horse, looking fierce. Sheriff Sam: Never fear, Sheriff Sam is here! Horse Harry: And Horse Harry too! Snap: Hooray for Sheriff Sam and Harry! (The phone rings. Snap picks up the phone. A video operator is on the other line.) VO: Mr. Snap, it's been weeks since you rented The Adventures of Sheriff Sam and His Horse Harry! Snap: You know what? I buyed it not rented it, get it over with! Goodbye! *hangs up the telephone* He'd been smarter if he haven't got lazier. *picks up the remote and presses a button. Penny walks into the living room from the kitchen and finally sits on a comfy chair, and wipes off some green goop off from her face.* Penny: *sighs* Finally! (The TV shows nothing but black. Snap turns to Penny, who is tired of something.) Snap: Hey, science girl! How's your trip? Penny: Well, it's very exhausting. You see, I was making an experiment, then one scientist had a better experiment than me, and somehow, mine bursted with green substance on my face and..... *looks at the TV* Ain't that Sheriff Sam and Horse Harry you're watching? Snap: Yes, how did you guess? Penny: I can tell because this is the 100th time, Snap. You have this DVD since you were a kid last time-OH WHAT IS THAT! Snap: Oh, nothing just some text and all that. (The TV shows the FBI Warning at the beginning of the movie. The warning reads as follows:) FBI WARNING Federal law provides severe civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures in any medium (Title 17, United States Code, Section 501 and 506). The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement. (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Penny: A warning!?! Oh no! Oh no! FBI!?! Who is the FBI!?! What are they trying to warn us about!?! Snap: Beats me. Penny: But I'm wondering about the FBI, and how do they do. I'll look up in my super computer. *opens up a laptop sized computer* Alan, give me all the information you know about the FBI. Alan: The FBI is a government law enforcement agency. It is the principal investigative arm of the U.S. Department of Justice and a full member of the U.S. Intelligence Community. The FBI has the authority and responsibility to investigate specific crimes assigned to it and to provide other law enforcement agencies with cooperative services, such as fingerprint identification, laboratory examinations, and training. The FBI also gathers, shares, and analyzes intelligence, both to support its own investigations and those of its partners and to better understand and combat the security threats facing the United States. Penny: I was wondering, are there any FBI agents in Chalkzone? Alan: Luckily, I was able to find some FBI agents in Chalkzone drawn by kids who wanted to be the agents as their career. Did you know the real FBI was founded in 1908 by Stanley W. Finch? Penny: Interesting! What about home videos? Alan: According to my calculations, they're investigating about a difficult task which I recently found is piracy. Piracy involves robbing people or companies of their ideas, inventions, and creative expressions—known as “intellectual property”—which can include everything from trade secrets and proprietary products and parts to movies, music, and software. Penny: I knew it! This is bad! This is so bad! Alan: That's why we see these warnings to prove that the movie is genuine, and it proves to never be for copyright infringement. Penny: Good point. (Snap opens up a bag of popcorn and pulls out some popcorn. He giggles and proceeds to put the popcorn in his mouth and chews them. Penny scampers up to Snap.) Penny: Snap! That movie has a FBI warning to prove that this is a genuine DVD. Got it? Snap: Which movie? Sheriff Sam? Penny: Yes, that's the one. We gonna pause this and talk about this. Snap: Wait a minute, I'm still watching it! I wanna see what happens! I need it! Penny: *pauses the video* Done. Snap: Fine, have it your way. Penny: Which one of the DVDs is a counterfeit you have? Snap: Well, there's the one where there's an alien invasion and I bought it from the dollar store. Penny: Hold on! There's one with aliens? Let me check it to prove that is a pirate copy of it. (Penny walks towards to a DVD on the shelf. It has purple aliens in triangle spaceships blasting with laser cannons on the cover. She picks up the DVD to check the FBI label on the cover and realizes it isn't there.) Penny: It can't be. (Snap knocks his bag of popcorn off of the couch and starts crying.) Snap: Whu... Why!?! Why I was fooled by a cheap DVD pirate? Penny: You weren't inspecting the cover carefully, you know. Besides, if you wanna check the DVD you want before you buy it, you should. Category:Season 6 Transcripts Category:Fanon